Just For Tonight
by That Dragon Kid
Summary: In Jack and Ianto's last night together before they head to Thames House, Ianto needs to know something. Set during Day Four of CoE, so may contain spoilers.


**Note; I do not own Torchwood, nor do I own its characters. I just love writing for it =) **

**I have wanted to do this for a while, but have never gotten round to it because of my ongoing fic Catching Captain Jack, so I decided to take a break and write this one-shot =D**

**It is set sometime during Children of Earth Day 4, before Jack and Ianto go to Thames House. Basically, it is Ianto and Jack's last night together. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it =) **

**Title is taken from the song 'Just for Tonight' by One Night Only. **

**~ Dragon**

**Just For Tonight**

It was quiet in the old Torchwood One warehouse, yet there was still a buzz of activity in the air. Gwen and Rhys were bickering over something, and Clem was still nursing the fact that the man he had shot was not dead.

Far in one corner, hidden from Gwen and Rhys' view, where the ground was not so damp, an old, dusty mattress had been tossed, made up with sheets purchased only days earlier by Ianto. Strewn across the floor next to the makeshift bed were various items of clothing, left there by the two men who now lay entwined in the red blankets which had been piled on the bed.

Only an hour ago, the two men had fallen, arms locked around each other, lips pressed together, onto the mattress, their hands fluttering over each other's bodies, as if memorising every inch. Clothes had soon found their way onto the concrete ground, yet the men were still bound together, holding each other so tightly that it seemed like if either let go, the other would fall apart.

The embrace was not meant sexually; it was of comfort, yet still held a passion which made both the men's hearts race. The first man, who was handsome, yet had many secrets locked within his mind, murmured something inaudible in an American accent, one hand clutching his lover's hair, the other pressed into the small of his back. He felt the young Welshman, who resided in his arms, quiver, and he pulled him closer, relishing the moments as if they were his last.

The Welshman hid many things, too, including his true feelings for the American man who held him, but did not think this was the right time to say it. He could not help but think, with unease, that this final moment bound together was of farewell, as if Jack was expecting the worst. In a matter of hours, the two of them would go to Thames House, to reason with an unforgiving enemy.

Ianto Jones' arms were wrapped tightly around Jack's chest, his head resting in the hollow of Jack's neck. His heart almost skipped a beat, like it did every time Jack held him close, or whispered his name, or pressed his lips against Ianto's own. The love he felt almost burned him inside; two years ago, he would not have thought this amount of utter devotion to one person possible; the feeling that without this man, he would fall apart.

He wanted to say it so badly; to hold Jack even closer, to whisper in his ear the words which had eaten Ianto inside for months. But Jack wouldn't listen. Jack would brush him away, just like he always did. Ianto didn't know if Jack felt the same way, yet with all his heart he hoped he did.

He'd never felt such love before, like his heart was soaring.

"Ianto…" Jack muttered, moving the hand he had placed on Ianto's back gently up and down, causing the Welshman to shiver in delight. Love coursed through Ianto's veins, till he was sure he was going to blurt it out, that he was going to finally admit to Jack the irrevocable yearning he held. Instead, tears threatened to fall down Ianto's face; tears that after all the business with the children was over, Jack would close up again. That Ianto would never find out enough about Jack.

"Hey. Hey, Ianto. It's okay. It's alright…" Ianto had not realised that he was crying, sobs rippling through him. The Welshman felt almost ashamed, his cheeks burning. Jack kissed Ianto's tears with such tenderness that Ianto could hardly stand it.

"Jack…" Ianto choked out, clinging even tighter to Jack. It was one of those rare nights that they did not make love, the infrequent time where Jack and Ianto would just lie together, memorising each other's bodies, relishing each other's touches, kisses. Where whispered words would be remembered the next day, where every caress counted for something. "Just for tonight, and after all this is over, promise me something."

Jack froze for a moment, before placing both his hands around Ianto's shoulders. "Anything," he breathed, kissing Ianto's forehead.

A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek, wetting Jack's chest. "Promise me you won't hide it all away. Promise me that you'll talk to me. Promise me that you'll let me talk to you." _Promise me that you won't brush me away. That you'll listen to me. That you'll let me love you. _

"I promise, Ianto. I promise," Jack assured Ianto, and he pressed his lips to Ianto's, softly, tenderly. He did not try to coax them open, to turn the embrace into something more. Instead, he held Ianto even tighter, pouring all his heart into that final night.

In those moments, nothing else mattered to Ianto, other than just for that night, he had Jack all to himself; and that was all he needed.

And he knew that even when he was old and grey, if Jack was still around, the same moments would matter just as much.

Ianto Jones fell asleep with tears in his eyes, and a man he loved in his arms.

**I love writing Janto so much :)**

**The last line was also a reference to Ianto's death, in case you noticed =(**

**I was going to add in a little piece at the end, but decided not to. I can always put it in =) **

**I hope you enjoyed this ^^ **


End file.
